


Lovenerds

by Littlelaion



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Nerds in Love, Pining, Slow Burn, That’s just how i roll, fem!reader - Freeform, first fic, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelaion/pseuds/Littlelaion
Summary: Agent Margaret Robinson (you) joins the BAU from the Interpol as an assist on the field for Garcia. Slowly, but surely, she falls in love with Spencer Reid, not realising the effects she has on the young doctor.(Set between seasons 3 and 4 of Criminal Minds)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 124





	1. Everything there is to know about me

My first day at the BAU was pretty much easy to navigate. I arrived by the time the whole team had already gone to the jet, so it was only Garcia and me at the batwoman cave. That worked better for me anyway, I’m not very good at introductions in a big group. I had just arrived two months prior from France, and even though my parents didn’t want me to work for the FBI, they couldn’t say no when they were the ones that recruited me because of my languages and tech experience with the Interpol.

"So, Maggie, can I call you Maggie? Tell me about you."

"Sure, you can. And don’t try to fool me, Garcia. You’ve known I was coming for 24 hours, I assume you already know everything about me"

"Well, not _everything_. I know you were born in Barcelona, Spain, your dad is from New York but your mom is Spanish, so you’ve got a double nationality and were raised trilingual. Graduated top of your class in translation, and pretty much straight after that you started working for the Interpol as a translator and Agent. Two months ago you were recruited by Hotch to work here as an analyst and translator on site, should it ever be needed and yes, your plane arrived yesterday at noon and are staying at your aunt’s until you have your own place"

I laughed and said "Huh, so not everything, eh?"

"Well yeah, I know your resume, but I don’t know what’s your vibe, your favourite color, your favourite book, movie…"

"Penelope, all in due time." The phone rang just then, saving you from Garcia’s scrutiny.

"Alright, mystery girl, saved by the bell" She pressed a button and handed me an extra headset.

"What can we do for you, my lovelies?"

"We? Baby girl, I’ve been gone 3 hours, and you have already replaced me?" A very low voice said, but it wasn’t Hotch, you had spoken with him before. He definitely never spoke like that.

"Morgan, baby, nobody could ever replace you. Sorry, Maggie, don’t take it personally. Meet Derek Morgan. Morgan, this is Agent Robinson, she’s going to be a mini me travelling with you from now on. I guess you’ll make the introductions formally after this case"

"Nice to meet your voice, sorry we were gone by the time you arrived." Morgan said.

"Nice to meet you too! Don’t worry, we’ll see each other after the case. What can we do for you guys?"

\----------

Three days later, the case was wrapped and Penelope told me the team was on their way back to the office.

"I can’t believe I’ve survived my first case" I said.

"You did good, girl, we should go and celebrate and that way you can meet the team"

"Ooof… I don’t know. Kinda knackered here."

"No, no, no. I won’t accept no for an answer. Even Reid will be there, I know he will"

I sighed, but nodded. "Oh, by the way: casual, orange, _The Shadow of the Win_ d, by Carlos Ruiz Zafón and _The Nightmare Before Christmas_."

"What?" Garcia Said.

"My vibe, my favorite color, book and movie."

Garcia’s eyes lit up. "Oh you’re a tiny geek like me. I already like you so much". We both laughed and gathered our things as we made our way back to the bullpen as the team was crossing the door, looking tired but kinda badass. Hotch noticed me first.

"Agent Robinson, I’m glad you made it through your first case okay" He said as he shook my hand. "Everyone, meet SSA Margaret Robinson, she’ll be helping us with unloading the tech tasks in the field for Garcia"

"Please, call me Maggie or Mags" I said smiling to the first three that shook my hand, JJ, then Prentiss, and Rossi. Afterward, it was Morgan who offered me a hand to shake. "Hey, pretty girl, nice to finally meet you in person. You were of great help with the case. I’m glad there’s finally someone to keep Garcia on her toes a little bit" He winked and I gave a soft chuckle.

I then locked eyes with the last person in the team that still hadn’t introduced himself. He was awfully tall and kind of lanky, but his eyes… two ambers were locked with my brown eyes and I just couldn’t stop staring. I extended my hand: "Maggie, and you must be-"

"Doctor Spencer Reid" He said taking my hand, his eyes never leaving mine. His hand was covering mine almost completely.

I didn’t notice, but the team shared looks after seeing the young doctor taking my hand, something apparently very unusual of him when meeting someone for the first time. I held hands a second too long, too lost in his eyes. Someone scoffed and broke our trance. "So, who’s in for a drink?" 

\-------

At the bar, a few drinks in, I somehow ended up squeezed between Garcia and Reid, who were incredibly interested in my upbringing. "So, you say you were raised trilingual? That’s incredible" Garcia said, just as Reid asked "How many languages do you speak?" as he said that, he leaned in closer to me.

"I speak, Spanish, Catalan, English and Japanese fluently, as well as a bit of French, Italian and Russian. I have also translated texts from Classic Latin and Old Greek, but they’re dead languages anyway" I rambled, suddenly feeling too much in the centre of attention.

"Bilingualism is fascinating as is, but trilingualism is even more difficult to educate on a child. Did you know that bilingualism has been linked toa delay in the onset of dementia and faster recovery after stroke?" Reid offered.

"I actually knew that, doctor, but thank you for the info" I answered back, smiling at him, but slurring my words due to the alcohol making its way to my brain.

"I just find it amazing that you can speak so many languages without getting confused. I get English wrong most of the time" Garcia joked.

"Oh, believe me, I get confused a lot. I literally just open my mouth and hope whatever comes out is in the language I’m supposed to be speaking." I scoffed back at her, matter-of-factly.

"Baby girl! Come here, dance with me! Leave the lovenerds alone!" Morgan shouted from the dancefloor.

"Shut up, Morgan!" Reid flipped him off.

"Your wish is my command, my chocolate thunder" Garcia said, standing up. "See you later, lovenerds".

I rolled my eyes and turned to face Reid. "So, Doctor Reid, do you speak any other languages?"

"Please, call me Spencer? I’m at a bar with someone I work alongside with, who is the same age as me. It feels weird you calling me Doctor, makes me feel old" Him saying that made me giggle. _Since when do I giggle? I mean, Spencer is incredibly handsome, but… giggle? That’s low._

"Okay, _Spencer_ \- he smiled at that, _so cute_ -So, I’ve been told you’re the go-to genius in the BAU. I mean, 20 000 words per minute? Are you for real?" He nodded turning so he was facing me, his left leg half on the couch we were in. "Oh, I’m so jealous. I would give anything to be able to read that fast, I would actually get through my to-read list so much quicker. So many books so little time!" I sighed. And he smiled at that, looking me up and down, a weird look in his face.


	2. Cafuné

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a month or so after the first one, right after the case in "Elephant's memory".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cafuné (Brazilian/Portuguese) (vb): To run your hand through someone’s hair, caressing someone’s scalp.

Okay, so maybe I had developed a tiny crush on the young doctor. Nothing important. Nothing I couldn’t handle like the grown up and professional woman that I am. It’s not like he would ever return my feelings anyway, so at this point I’m just happy to be his friend, and to be there for him.

Which is why, after an excruciatingly long case, I went to sit next to Spencer on one of the couches in the plane. Cases involving kids being bullied were tough for everybody, but it seemed to get to Spencer especially this time. He had been irritable, jumpy and snappy the whole week, but he had talked the unsub down from blowing up his head, all while putting himself in the line of fire. In the plane he looked lost in thought, didn’t even flinch when I sat down next to him.

"Spence" I said, lightly touching his arm. He looked up but didn't say anything. "Listen, Spencer, I know you might not want to talk about it, but I can tell this case was especially hard for you. If there’s anything, and I mean anything, I can do for you, you just need to say it. We don’t even have to talk, or we could just talk about anything but the case. I want to be there for you"

He considered it for a moment, and then said. "Thank you, Maggie. I don’t want to talk about it yet, if that’s okay with you"

"Sure, absolutely, whatever you need" I started to get up to go to my seat, to give him some space, but then he stopped me, lightly touching my arm.

"Actually, there is something, but you might not want to do it" He looked flustered.

I sat back down and said, "Well, try me", with a smile that was meant to encourage him.

"Well, there’s this thing my mum would do whenever I was upset and I couldn’t sleep at night. She-she, uhm, she would play with my hair as I was lying down and she’d read to me until I fell asleep". 

"Deal. Okay, come here." I rearranged myself, putting a pillow on my lap and patting it, indicating him to lay on it. As soon as he did, I started gently threading my fingers through his hair, undoing the small tangles I found along the way, hearing him exhale soundly, almost purring. It made me feel all kinds of funny.

"Is that okay?" He hummed as a response. "I also have one book with me, if you want me to read it to you. It’s in Spanish, though"

"I don’t mind, I’m sure your Spanish voice is just as calming as your English one" he said, making me blush violently. I coughed to deflect, but took my book out of my bag anyway, and started reading from the beginning, instead of from where I left off.

_"Volvía a ser de noche. En la Posada Roca Guía reinaba el silencio, un silencio triple…"_

After a while, I could hear Spencer’s deep breaths, and I knew he was finally asleep. "Hey, Derek, can you pass me that blanket?" I whispered to Morgan, and he quickly handed it to me so I could cover the soft boy sleeping in my lap. I picked up the book again and started reading, this time to myself, but never moving my hand from Spencer’s soft hair.

I was so focused on my book that I didn’t realise a sneaky Prentiss taking a picture of us and sending it to Penelope.

📱 **Prentiss: Look at the lovenerds, Garcia!!! (Photo)**

📱 _**Garcia: OMG, my babieeees! why do they have to be so cute!? BRB, I'm gonna print this and hang it in my office 😍**_

I don’t recall at what point I fell asleep, all I remember is the lights of the cabin suddenly turning on, making me flinch at the sudden light. I didn’t realise where I was or in what position until I felt something stirring in my lap.

"Hey, you, how did you sleep?" I softly asked Spencer.

"You know, I think I slept like a baby" He sat up, noticing the blanket. "Thank you, Maggie, that actually really helped. I owe you one"

"Gods no, Spence, that’s what friends are for, we don’t keep fount." I said, rolling my eyes at him but with a smile.

Everyone was making their way out of the jet, so I just packed my book and made my way out as well. However a hand on mine kept me in place. Spencer was towering over me, looking straight into my eyes. "Hey, Mags, that meant a lot to me."

"Yeah, honestly, don’t worry about it" I gave his hand a little squeeze, reassuring him.

"Also, by the way, you have a beautiful voice, both in English and in Spanish" He casually said, as he passed by me and left me stunned and blushing, standing in the middle of the plane. Seconds passed, and when I didn't move to follow him, Spencer’s head popped back into view.

"You coming?"

"Yes, yeah, coming!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter one this time, because the next one got kinda long and decided this was the best way to divide them. But it'll be up soon! 
> 
> Also, I'm too much in love with soft Spencer aching to be touched and loved :(  
> I'm on a roll, people! Thank you for the kudos :)


	3. Litost and Ailyak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Litost (Czech): A state of torment created by the sudden realization of one's own misery
> 
> \- Ailyak (Bulgarian): The subtle art of doing everything calmly and without rushing, whilst enjoying the experience and life in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drug abuse
> 
> (Another short one, couldn't help myself! See you tomorrow!)

**Spencer**

After the last case struck a sensitive fiber I knew the cravings would be coming back. Without realizing what I was doing I found myself on the street outside my house, one thing in my mind: Dilaudid. I just wanted to feel numb, to forget the pain and dread that cases like that made me feel. I wanted to drift off and not feel anything for a while. I just wanted one small dose, to start fresh after that -

Luckily, my logical brain managed to stop that train of thought before it got worse and managed to redirect my feet, making my way to the nearest NA meeting. Even though I sat through the whole thing without speaking, I still felt anxious and craving something, but I didn’t know what I wanted anymore. I got out of there and I started walking aimlessly down the streets of DC, not knowing where I was going.

After a few minutes, I looked up and recognized where I was.

**You**

_Home, sweet home._ It was the first weekend in months that we had had two days in a row without a case, and my sleep schedule had been all over the place because of it. Needless to say, I was dying to get a good night’s sleep.

Now, living with my aunt was great, seeing a familiar face at the end of the day, but I missed having a place just to myself and also missed not having to tiptoe around people whenever I got home at stupid o’clock after a case or a night out, so I was very glad I had found a place of my own that I loved a few weeks back.

Even though my body only wanted to sleep, I wanted to get back to a normal sleeping schedule as soon as possible, so I decided to kill some time until a normal sleeping hour, and make the most of it. I baked a massive batch of brownies, listening to music and singing at the top of my lungs. Prepared the dough for fresh pasta and, while it rested in the fridge, I ran myself a bath, opened a bottle of rosé and settled to watch The Great British Bake Off, shutting my mind off almost completely.

When the water started to get cold, I drained the tub and pampered myself. It was the most relaxing thing. However, as I was slowly brushing my hair, I heard someone knock on the door. I wasn’t expecting anyone, and usually Aunt Sarah called before she popped in for a visit.

I walked barefoot to the door, looked through the peephole, and gasped a little when I saw who was on the other side.


	4. Hygge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hygge (Danish) : a quality of cosiness (= feeling warm, comfortable, and safe) that comes from doing simple things such as lighting candles, baking, or spending time at home with your family

**Spencer**

I still don’t know what I’m doing here, I don’t even know how I got the courage to knock. I straightened my shirt and rearranged my hair. When she opened the door, however, I knew I must look a mess, because she first was surprised to see me but quickly changed her expression into a very concerned one.

"Spence, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Maggie said, a frown clouding her face.

She looked so pretty. Her long hair was down and damp from a shower, a big change from her usual ponytail. She was wearing a big pair of chunky glasses I didn’t know she needed and was wearing black sweatpants and what I guess was her university jumper. She looked so small in her striped socks, I swear a could fit her in my pocket, and so cozy I just wanted to bury my face in the crook of her neck. She looked so relaxed and beautiful, I hated to make her worry.

"Spence? You okay?" Apparently I had been staring and not speaking a word. _Good job, man._

"Y-yeah. No. I don’t know? No, I don’t think I am" I stuttered.

"Do you, um, I don’t know if you’re that kind of person, but, do you, um, want a hug?" I quickly nodded my head, afraid that if I spoke I’d just start crying and ruin everything.

"Come here" She said, opening her arms, welcoming me. I bent down and she put her arms around my neck as I put mine around her waist. She smelled of chocolate and something clean which I imagined was her shampoo. Without realising I was doing it, I bent back and lifted her from the floor, her wrapping her legs around my waist like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Of course, come inside, _mi casa es tu casa_." She said, sarcastically. I chuckled as I buried my face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

I walked a bit inside her house, and closed the door behind me with my foot.

**You**

_Dude. What. In. the. world. just. happened?_ When Spencer picked me up as if I were as light as a feather I swear my breath stopped. This is waaay to intimate for Spencer, and it’s definitely too intimate for two co-workers to be doing on a Saturday night. But I’m just going to enjoy it while it lasts, I shoved my feelings down my throat, and just wrapped my legs around his waist. He needed me to be there for him.

Hugging Spencer was like coming home again. He smelled of laundry detergent and of something that I can’t quite place but that I know it’s just so Spencer. When he pulled me down, we still remain embraced for another beat before releasing him.

"I didn’t know how much I needed that" He looked at me sheepishly. I didn’t want that to get awkward, so I quickly changed the topic.

"Have you had any dinner? I was going to make it for myself but I have more than enough for both of us"

"Oh no, I wouldn’t want to be in the way"

"Shh, you wouldn’t. I’m offering" He nodded. I took his sleeve and dragged him to the kitchen.

"Want some wine while I cook?" I said as I grabbed another glass from the cabinet and poured us two glasses of the rosé I had opened earlier. He gave me his coat and messenger bag to hang as I gave him the glass. I started rolling out the pasta dough and put water to boil. While I made my way around the kitchen I could feel Spencer’s eyes following me.

We had dinner in complete silence, and I’d like to think it was a comfortable one. As he ate I could see he looked a bit less sad.

"That was delicious, Maggie. Honestly. Did you make the dough from scratch?"

"Yeah, I prefer baking to cooking, but I find making the dough for the pasta therapeutic." I started piling the dishes and I saw Spencer trying to do that too.

"Why don’t you go to the couch? Get comfortable. I’ll be there in a minute, I promise. I’ll just put the kettle on. I got English tea and peppermint"

"Peppermint for me, please." He said, with a small smile in his face. I brought us tea and some brownies.

"You made these as well?" He said, a curious look on his face.

"Why the tone of surprise?" I said, rising an eyebrow.

"Oh no, I, I didn’t mean, I only said it-"

"Reid, just eat the brownies" 

**Spencer**

I swear, this girl is like medicine for my soul. I didn’t know just being in the company of someone could instantly make me feel so much better. Her smile makes me feel all kinds of fuzzy and inexplicably warm and content. I need to tell her why I’m here, I just need someone to know.

"You haven’t asked why I’m here" I said as she sat on the couch sipping her tea slowly.

"I figured you would just tell me when you were ready." She said.

"Well, I was feeling incredibly anxious and wanted to do something that could have ruined me, but instead I ended up here." She nodded, and encouraged me to continue.

"Okay, this is quite a long story, are you ready?"

**You**

He told me all about Tobias Hankel and his addiction to dilaudid. How that sick son of a bitch spent two days torturing him and numbing the pain over and over again. He told me how powerless he felt as he was bullied for years and his mum didn’t know what was happening half the time. And how he didn’t want Tobias to affect his life even after he realised that he was addicted and it was getting in the way of his job. He told me how, even 11 months clean, he still gets days like today, when he just wants to feel nothing.

My blood boiled as he recounted this, and all I wanted to do was bring that bastard back to life just so I could skin him to death again. How dare he hurt someone as pure as Spencer? Tears had started running down my face and I couldn’t stop them.

"Well, I’m even more glad you came to see me then, thank you for telling me this and for letting me take care of you" I said, wiping my tears with my sleeve. The two mugs stood on the coffee table forgotten and empty.

"No, _thank you_ , Mags. I feel like I spend half the day thanking you" he chuckled. I dismissed it.

"You deserve to be loved, Spence. You’ve spent most of your life taking care of your mum, and now the rest of the country by working in the FBI."

I brushed some hair behind his ear, and he leaned into my touch, closing his eyes. It was too much for me. My heart ached to be near him, but I knew there was no way he would feel the same way, so I did what I do best: I deflected and changed the topic.

"So, fancy watching a movie? To get your mind off of this?" He nodded. "Do you happen to be a Marvel fan? Because I’m the biggest MCU fan and I kinda fancy watching The Avengers, what do you say?"

As we were watching the scene where Thor and Iron Man fight to see who keeps Loki prisoner, I noticed Spencer fidgeting with his hands in his lap. I scooted closer to him and poked him on the shoulder gently. When he turned around I didn’t need to say anything, I just raised my left arm and he laid his head on my shoulder as I started playing with his hair while we continued watching the movie, this time both of us more relaxed.

**Spencer**

After she offered me her shoulder without having to ask me if I needed anything, I knew I was a goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW SOFT IS THIS CHAPTER? I'm still giddy and imagining the hug scene. I would be dying if that happened to me.


	5. La douleur exquise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La douleur exquise (French): a term to describe all the feelings associated with unrequited love. The pain of wanting something you can’t have, such as someone who will never return your feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to visit family for a couple of days and I don't think I'll be able to bring my laptop with me, but I'll try to leave as much written as I can so that I only have to upload it <3 fingers crossed!

******\- You -**

I feel like lately all I do with this boy is falling asleep, because the next thing I know, my phone is buzzing inside my pocket, making me awake. I then slowly open my eyes and realise that my beautiful crush _and co-worker,_ Doctor Spencer Reid, is curled up against me, his arms wrapped around my middle and his long legs over my lap, clinging to me for dear life. _Jesus, why do these things happen to me?_

I reach for my phone and see Penelope's caller ID.

"Garcia, this better be important, it’s like 4 o’clock in the morning" I whispered. _And I have a boy cuddling up around me, so kindly fuck off._

"More like 3:30. Queen, where are you? I left you like 5000 messages. We have a new case."

"What? No! Hotch promised me a two-day weekend!" I whisper-shouted.

"You and me both, sister, but the job’s the job."

"Ugh, okay, I can be there in 30"

"Meet them at the jet then. Hey, have you heard of Boy Wonder, by any chance? He’s not answering his messages."

"I might know where he is, I’ll get him on my way to the jet."

"Alright darlin’, speak later. Toodles!" And she hang up.

I looked at Reid, and he looked so peaceful in his sleep, like he didn’t have a care in the world, for once. I wish we could stay like this all day. _He’s so warm_ , _no wonder I fell asleep._

"Take a picture, it’ll last longer" He said with the sexiest croaky voice. _Oh-my-word this man is going to be the death of me_. I shoved him playfully and cleared my throat, suddenly dry.

"Garcia called, they’re waiting for us at the jet. We have a case" He sat up and looked straight at me, still with sleepy eyes.

"What?! Hotch said a two-day weekend!" He said indignantly.

"I know, friend, yet here we are. You didn’t drive here, did you?" He shook his head. "Okay, then, I’ll drive us. We’ll nip to yours so you can get your go-bag." I moved to stand but Reid was still wrapped around me. "uhm, Reid?"

"What? Oh yeah, sorry" And he let go. I was halfway to the bathroom when "Hey, Maggie?"

"If you’re gonna thank me again for giving you hairpets, Spencer, I’m gonna shoot you. Just… pay for the coffee later and we’ll be even" I turned around just in time to see his face as he answered.

"Yes, ma’am" He smiled. _So handsome._

———

Our way to the jet was mostly silent, I’m always crabby when they wake me without my previous consent, and specially if it’s at 3am. When we entered the plane everyone’s eyes fell on Reid and me, him carrying our cups of coffee and me carrying both our go-bags.

"Where were you? We’ve been waiting for you and you weren’t answering your messages." Hotch said.

I looked at Spencer, trying to read his thoughts: _do we tell them you slept at my place? Or do we lie?_ I thought of sticking to the story I told Garcia.

"I had to pick up Reid"

Just as he answered at the same time "I was at Maggie's"

 _Fuck. Me. Morgan is going to have a field day._ Everyone smiled smugly, especially Morgan, of course. I looked at Reid and decided to flee the scene and go sit somewhere I wouldn’t be bothered. But because the world hates me, he had to come and give me my coffee and sit in the only other available seat, opposite me, just as everyone watched all of this unravel. Hotch looked from Reid to me then back to Reid, and cleared his throat.

"Anyway, I know I promised you a two-day weekend, but time is of the essence here. We’ve been called to New York City. A serial killer is targeting grooms on their wedding night and killing them while they’re asleep. They have a specific target, as well: men between 25 and 30 years old, tall, brunette. They have killed 4 grooms already and it’s wedding season, so the cooling off period is shrinking."

"Do we think the unsub could be a woman?" Reid asked, completely focused on the file in front of him, as if we hadn't just been caught in a lie and everyone on this plane thought we came from having sex at my place.

"It’s most likely. They look like emotionally brutal murders, and if she’s killing them while in their sleep, she might be petite so she wouldn’t stand a chance with these men if they were able to fight" Emily says.

"Also, the unsub couldn’t have known all four of the victims or their brides, so she most likely works at these events, either at the venue or as an organiser." I said.

"That actually makes sense. Garcia?" Morgan asked into the void.

"Yes, working on the employees for all the weddings and cross referencing them as we speak."

"Thank you, _amor_!" I said as she hang up.

"Well, we have one more hour until we touch down on NYC, so try to get some sleep, we need to hit the ground running." Hotch said.

Everyone kinda got back to their own thing, everyone except for Morgan, who came and sat next to me. 

"So, pretty girl, what really happened between you and the pretty boy over there?" Reid had moved to a couch nearby to try and get some sleep. 

"Morgan, drop it, nothing happened" His smile looked like the Cheshire cat’s.

"Girl, you’re all flustered, please tell me something happened. Pretty Boy needs to get some, and he seems smitten with you" he pleaded.

"Ha, you wish." I sighed. And then spoke up to everyone "Hey, sorry I was late, but I made brownies! Anyone want a bite?"

"You made brownies?! Ugh, Hotch I’m so glad you recruited her" Emily said. Everyone stood up and came to grab a piece.

Just as I had them all focused on the brownies and it looked like the whole Reid thing was forgotten, Spencer rose from his seat and went to take another piece for himself when Prentiss slapped his hand.

"Hey! Why did you do that?! They’re delicious, I want one!" He shouted.

"How do you know they’re delicious?" JJ asked

"Well, I had some earlier tonight!" He said, rubbing the back of his hand.

"Reeeaally?" Rossi said, a smug face on. _Tierra, trágame_. I covered my face in embarrassment in hopes that I would disappear if it remained quiet enough.

Reid looked incredibly confused, but used that moment to grab a piece of the brownies and sat back down in his seat. Luckily nobody said anything else because the pilot gave the announcement that we were preparing for landing.

"Okay, Reid, Morgan, go to the latest crime scene. Rossi and Emily, go talk to the M.E, ask if there is any signature in the bodies." Hotch ordered.

"I’ll go to the station, I’d like to set up camp there and help Garcia with the employee list, if that’s okay" I said. _Right now, the further from Spencer, the better._

"Sure, that’s a good idea, ride with JJ and me, we’ll go set up camp. JJ you’ll need to prepare a statement for the press. She nodded in agreement.

—————

**\- Spencer -**

After the whole plane embarrassment party, the last thing I wanted to do was ride on a car alone with Morgan.

"So, lover boy, when are you going to spill the tea?" Garcia is always teaching him the weirdest of phrases.

"Honestly, Morgan, if Maggie says nothing happened, nothing happened"

"Reid, as we both know, that nothing wasn’t a real «nothing». Have you slept together?"

"Technically yes, but not the kind you’re thinking"

"What, so you literally slept together?"

"More like _fell asleep_. Last night I was feeling terrible after the last case and kept thinking of getting a shot of something, anything, and somehow I ended up in her place. She made me dinner and tea, and we fell asleep as she played with my hair while watching Avengers. Until Garcia called us with the case." I smiled as I remembered she calling it «hairpets» and Morgan caught that.

"Oh boy, you have it bad for Robinson, don’t you?"

"What? No! Not that bad… I’ve only just realised I may have a crush on her"

"Pretty boy, I understand. If I didn’t have my baby Garcia to love on, I’d also want to tap that"

"Shut up, don’t talk about her like that" I countered.

"Alright alright, I’m just joking, man!" He was typing something in his phone while he said that.

After what felt like an eternity, we finally pulled up at the latest crime scene. _Right, time to do what we do best._

——————

**\- You -** ****

I had barely set up my laptop corner when I got a video call from Garcia.

"Hey, babe, what’s up. Got anything for us?" I said, pulling out my headset.

"When were you going to tell me you slept with Reid?!!"

"SHHHHHHHH! WOMAN WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?!" I said, looking around to see if anybody had heard me. Luckily, Hotch seemed to be busy putting up the info of the case on the board and JJ was nowhere to be seen.

"Dude, Morgan just texted me saying you had slept with Reid!"

"Jesus Christ that man certainly knows how to stir the pot" I said, palming my face. "Pen, we slept together as in we _fell asleep_ together. We were watching a movie and we fell asleep. Nothing more, nothing less".

"So you slept in each other’s arms?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Fitfully, thanks to a tech analyst that woke us up an hour or two later" I said, squinting my eyes at her.

"So when you said _I have an idea of where he might be_ you meant he was _in your arms_?"

I blushed so hard Penelope squealed. "OMG, this is gooooood Maggie. You both deserve each other."   
What would she do if I explained to her the hug we shared and the tenderness he seemed to look at me with? She'd probably suffer a heart-attack. She's delusional. 

"Dude don’t shout, Hotch will hear you. And it's definitely easier said than done, I mean, have you seen the guy? He'll never think of me as more than a friend.

"Oh shut it, you. Have you seen yourself? She’s a goddess, mama." That made me smile, sadly, because I know this will never get anywhere.

"Alright, you weirdo, and I mean this as a compliment, what do you have for me?" I asked, more seriously. We had a case to solve, after all. 

"Robinson, can you please backtrack the steps of all the grooms in the past few weeks? And see if any of the wedding guests knew each other or had ties with the other grooms? We can’t leave no stone unturned.”

"On it, Sir. Penny, call you later?"

"You got it, girl"

——————

After the team regrouped and shared their findings, we noticed that it was most likely that the unsub was left at the altar by a man that looked like these grooms. And that she was posing as an employee for the wedding, since those lists change constantly and are usually not confirmed until the day of the wedding.

We were able to determine two different weddings that looked like they could be possible targets. They were both one day after the other, so Hotch traced and explained the plan and how it was best to act.

"Go shopping for something nice. We’re going to a wedding tomorrow".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last sentence from hotch is his version of "get in, bitch, we're going shopping". Just so you know.


	6. Fachidiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fachidiot (German) – Fachidiot, literally it means ‘subject-idiot’. A fachidiot is a person with expert knowledge in their own field and are well-accomplished but are clueless when it comes to anything outside that area.

**-You-**

I don’t think I've ever had this much fun in my life. We only had like an hour to find dresses for JJ and me, since Emily was going undercover with the servers in the weddings and she would be given a uniform. Even with only an hour, we managed to put on a show trying stuff on and letting our hair loose. I missed doing stupid things with friends. With this job we rarely ever get to just hang out. 

After browsing around a few shops in a nearby mall, we went to our hotel and got ready together. Play me some Mamma Mia and give me a hairbrush, because I felt just like when I was 18 and used to get ready for parties with my friends. We still had a few minutes before we had to meet up with the boys, so we sat down in my room waiting all ready and perfumed, at least JJ and me. Needless to say, they thought that was a good time to drill me with questions about Spencer. 

“Alright, spill.” Emily said.

“Spill what?” I said, feigning innocence. 

“Come on, Maggie, what’s going on between you and Spence?” JJ said

“Nothing. I mean, I wish, but it’s neither realistic nor appropriate” I said, deflating. “He just had a rough day yesterday and came over, as a friend looking for a friend. I made us dinner, and fell asleep watching a movie. Nothing else, I promise. I said, looking down.

JJ and Prentiss shared a look.

“Maggie, are you sure there’s nothing? I mean, Reid is pretty shy, so maybe he’s just keeping everything to himself.”

“In any case, Em, I don’t want to be holding a candle for Spencer, I’ve made that mistake before and it’s always resulted in me having my heart broken.”

All of a sudden, I heard a knock on the door and when I opened, Rossi was there, looking nice in a suit and tie. 

“Dapper as always, Rossi” I said, smile not reaching my eyes.

“You, my dear Maggie, look gorgeous” He said, kind as ever. “Same for you, JJ. Prentiss, I’m sure your uniform will look lovely as well. Shall we? the boys are waiting downstairs.” He said, jokingly offering his arm to me. I took it and made our way to the hall, where I could see Hotch, Morgan and Spencer looking over some papers. 

“Ready to crash a wedding, boys?” I said, trying to cheer up. That got everyone’s attention and they turned back to us. 

——————

**** **\- Spencer -**

As soon as I laid eyes on Maggie my jaw dropped to the floor. She was a vision in deep red. Her dress almost touched the floor, and it was made with a flow-y material, like tulle, but heavier. And the top looked like one of those bust-y things, it was more structured, and had a couple of thin straps keeping it from falling. She looked breath-taking. 

“Close your mouth, Pretty Boy, you’re drooling all over the floor” Morgan said. I straightened up and closed my mouth just as he opened his again.

“Wow, JJ, Maggie, you look stunning. I think flying under the radar is going to prove difficult with you two”. They both smiled at him. Ugh.

“Derek Morgan, ever the gentleman” JJ said. I approached Maggie, I wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, but all words and actions died in me when she didn’t even look at me, her sight instead trained on Morgan. 

“Hey, and wanna know what’s the best thing about these dresses? They’ve got pockets!” She said to Morgan. “I cut the bottom of one of them, and kept it open. That way I can easily reach the gun in my holster without anyone noticing.”

“You have a gun in your garter?!” I asked, my voice an octave higher than normal. 

“Well, of course, doctor. We used to do it in the Interpol when we had to cover big galas. I’m also wearing bike shorts underneath, so I can run easily.” She said, still not returning my gaze. She was kind of formal towards me, but I hadn’t done anything, had I?

**** **\- You -**

Spencer looked too yummy in his suit and tie. It was dark forest green with a crisp white shirt underneath, and it fit him perfectly, especially since they too only had one hour to shop. _Boy, oh boy_ , was it doing things to me. I tried not looking, because Things Could Go Terribly if I looked for too long. 

Hotch was explaining the plan and explaining what everyone was to be doing during the wedding.

“Prentiss, they’re expecting you behind the kitchens to give you the uniform. Morgan, Julius Child is the head of security, he’ll give you a run-down and you can also put your uniform there. JJ, you and I will be attending on the grooms side, and Maggie and Rossi from the-

“Woah, Hotch, don’t you think I’m a bit old to be Maggie’s plus one?” Rossi said, delicately.

“What, am I too young to be wife number five?” I said, smugly. Wrapping my arm around his again.

“Don’t give me cheek, young lady. You’d make an excellent wife number four, thank you very much.” He said, making me laugh out loud.

“Fair enough. Then, Reid, looks like you’re up. You and Maggie will be going as the bride’s friends from university, there’s all the info you need in the folder. Rossi, try to blend in with the crowd of the parents, see what you find out. And remember, you two are supposed to be dating, in case anyone asks.”

I looked at Spencer and he looked in panic.

Well, _Fuck my life._


	7. Koi no yokan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koi no yokan (恋の予感) – The feeling of excitement you get when you first meet someone and know that you will eventually fall in love with them and are hopeful about being more than just friends.

******\- Spencer -**

I don’t know how I can fake to be in a relationship with Maggie when all I want is for it to be real.

We somehow made it to the venue without dying of awkwardness in the car. It was painfully obvious how Rossi tried to ease the tension, but without much success. When we arrive, we introduced ourselves to the bride and groom, and told them where to find us if they were to see something out of the ordinary. Just as we were about to enter the dining room, Rossi stopped me.

"Reid, wait. Here, you’re missing something." He said, as he undid his tie and threw it around my neck. It was deep red, just like Maggie’s dress. He knotted it and straightened the lapels on my jacket. "Perfect. Now, go and enjoy your girlfriend, son." He said, and winked.

I made my way to our table for the night, taking my place next to Maggie.

"Nice tie, love" She said, playing with it. _Right, we’re supposed to be dating._ I mumbled a small _thank you_ and focused on my plate.

—————

"So, Spencer, Maggie here was telling me all about you and I was wondering how you two met." Said the older woman sitting by Maggie’s left.

I looked at Maggie and she whispered in my ear "This is the bride’s auntie, Janet, she’s the spinster in the family." My whole body tingled at the feeling of her breath in my neck. She quickly turned to Janet.

"Well, we met through your niece a few times before realising we shared a class together. Right after the final exam for that class, he finally asked me on a date and took me to the Hayden Planetarium for a picnic under the stars. Three years later, and many trips back and forth from Vegas to New York, here we are." she said, grabbing my hand. I looked at her and got lost in thought while looking into her chocolate eyes. Her lashes almost touched her brows, they were that long. Her dark hair was tied in a low bun at the base of her head, a few strands out of it, effortlessly perfect.

"Oh my God, that’s so romantic!!! You two are just adorable!" Janet said, and Maggie rested her head on my shoulder, as I put my arm around her shoulders.I wanted to melt.

******\- You -**

Right, so: when life gives you lemons - _aka, your boss makes you fake-date your actual crush who you’re pretty sure doesn’t like you that way-_ , you make lemonade, - _aka, you make the most of it and burn it in your brain so you can relieve it until the day you die._ Therefore, I’ve decided that I'm going to be the best girlfriend ever.

People had started to dance and our table was empty except for Spencer and me, both looking around the room, trying to find someone who could be our unsub. My eyes kept darting to Spencer, with his perfect suit, and his perfect tie, perfectly matching my dress, and his perfect hands, and perfect face, and perfect hair-

"Excuse me, Darlin’, would you like to dance with me?" A man stood next to me. He was slightly older than me, more like Hotch’s age, but very attractive. I looked over to Spencer.

"Go ahead, if you want, baby" He said. I was still unsure.

"Come on, Darlin’, your boyfriend doesn’t mind". He offered me his hand.

I stood up, but before I took the man's hand, I leaned down and kissed Spencer in the cheek. "I’ll be right back, love. Don’t miss me too much" I smiled and ruffled his hair a bit before I made my way to the dancefloor. Some sort of salsa was playing, so we danced a bit, he told me his name, and I think I told him mine, but I couldn't focus, because his hands kept trying to navigate past my waist. I looked for Spencer’s eyes, but found him already looking at me, a weird expression in his face. Just as I was going to signal him to save me, the dude spun me around and I lost contact with my _boyfriend_.

Next time my eyes landed on Spencer’s seat, I found the chair empty and no Spencer in sight. I was going to excuse myself to go and find him when I was interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind me.

"I’d like to dance with my girlfriend, now" He said it very politely, but his voice was strong, imposing. He had left his suit jacket hanging on the hair, so he was just down to his shirt and waistcoat, _yummy._ The room was suddenly _very_ warm. I completely forgot about the other guy, I just disentangled myself from him and turned to Spencer. I think I heard the guy leave saying something about a drink. 

Just then, one of my favourite songs started playing. _The Only Exception,_ by Paramore, and I thought, _m_ _ight as well_ , and decided to rest my arms around Spencer’s neck. He responded by resting his hands around my waist, not trying to go any further, thank god, or I would’ve died. We started just swaying with the rhythm. My eyes never left his.

"Hey, so, uhm, Maggie, sorry I haven’t told you yet, but you look breathtaking tonight" He said, sputtering a bit. I felt a blush rising from my neck to my cheeks.

"Thank you. You look very handsome too, love" I said, and kept my eyes on his lips.

"Do-do you see anyone sus-suspicious?" He said, looking past me into the crowd. That made realise where we were. _True, we’re here to save a groom from being killed. Focus, Margaret._

 _"_ Well, it looks like the bride and the groom are trying to make a run for it and elope from their own wedding" I said. "Should we follow them?"

"It looks like we’re not the only ones with that in mind" Spencer said. "Look at the photographer. At your six. Hold on" He dipped me so I could bend backwards and look at the photographer, who was walking in the same direction I just saw the couple leave. His hands digged into my hip bones and, when he pulled me back up, his face was suddenly too close, my nose touching his. _Work, Maggie, work._

«Let’s go, baby, I know a place» I said, kissing the tip of his nose and grabbing his hand. I dragged Spencer out of the dance hall as we followed the photographer, a petite redhead dressed in black. As we turned a corner, I spoke into the mic hidden in my bracelet "Guys, we’re trailing a possible unsub, the redhead photographer is following the couple. Looks like they’re going to the Wedding Suite."

"Okay, Robinson, keep us in the loop. Garcia, check the employee records and photographies, look for a ginger photographer" Hotch said.

"Go get a room, lovenerds!" Morgan whispered with a smirk. I rolled my eyes but focused on the tiny girl with red hair in front of me.

As we saw the couple taking the lift, the photographer took the stairs. Spencer spoke to the mic in one of his cufflinks "Garcia, what floor and room is the Wedding Suite?"

"It’s on the 5th floor, at the end of the corridor to the right, my love, you can’t miss it. Be careful, my babies" She said.

We took the lift to try and get to the bedroom before the photographer.

As soon as we got onto the floor, we saw a glimpse of the couple entering the room, and stood at the door. There was no sign of the photographer.

"Okay, the bride and groom are safely inside, probably consummating their marriage. Now what?" I said.

"Well, if the photographer is our unsub, she’ll be hanging out until they fall asleep and she can sneak into the room. She must have a way in. So we wait." Spencer said. Suddenly, we heard the door of the stairs open in our floor.

"Fuck, she’s coming." I spoke into my mic again. "Penny, I need you to open one of the rooms so we can hide". But before I could hear what she said, Spencer backed me into the wall next to the Wedding Suite, put his left hand on my waist and his right arm leaning on the wall, next to my face.

"There’s not enough time. I have an idea, but you have to trust me and follow my lead, please" He whispered quickly. I looked into his eyes looking for more information just as he stared at my lips. I nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of red and that was the last thing I saw before Spencer’s lips crashed into mine.

I stood still first, in utter shock, but when I felt Spencer’s hand wrapping around my middle I started to react. I circled his neck with my arms, my hands diving straight into his hair, pulling a bit and kissing him back, ferociously. I liked his lips, asking for permission, and he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Then I went to kiss his neck, which I had wanted to do since the first moment I laid eyes on him. He has the most kissable neck in the history of necks. "It should be illegal" I mumbled into his skin in between kisses. Thankfully he didn’t seem to notice or he probably would’ve asked questions, and then everything would have been ruined. I went back to kissing him before he could make a sound.

 _Who has taught this man to kiss like this?!_ My body was electrified, my legs were weak and my eyes rolled to the back of my skull at least twice. I was glad to have Spencer to hold onto and the wall holding me up, or I would have passed out already. He started to kiss me down my cheek, and then down my neck, biting gently. My throat betrayed me by letting an embarrassing sound come out of it. Spencer kissed my neck again and whispered in my ear, "Is she still here?"

I mustered all my strength to focus again and turn my face to where the photographer still stood. She was stuck in the middle of the corridor. "Oi, this corridor is taken, go somewhere else!!" I shouted, my hands all over Spencer’s back and chest. She looked incredibly embarrassed, but turned around and left. Spencer’s mouth stayed in my collarbone until the girl turned around the corner.

"Coast is clear" I said, much to my dismay. He separated and we both looked at each other. He looked incredibly dishevelled: shirt half out of his trousers, waistcoat with a button open, his hair a mess, and my lipstick all over his face and neck. I must look the part as well, because I could feel my bun out of its place, which was now a messy braid hanging on my shoulders, my dress wrinkled and my eyes wild after all the action I just got from the young doctor.

We tried to straighten ourselves but without much luck. Spencer ran his hands through his hair trying to brush it into place. We were both at a loss for words about what just happened.

**-Spencer-** ****

_Woah._

"Did you hear what I said?" Penelope shouted into my ear. "Room 212 is open and ready for you, my fine furry friends. I have called for backup, Hotch and JJ are on their way." she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well. Dr. Reid's got moooves.


	8. Mokita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mokita – From the Kivila language native to Papua New Guinea, mokita is a commonly known truth that no one wants to admit or talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But my babies are stupid, I know. I'm sorry, they just won't talk.

**\- You -**

Spencer grabbed the door of room 212 and dragged me inside by the hand. Once it was closed behind us we had no choice but to acknowledge what had just happened.

"Hey, I just wanted..." He started

"I was just wondering…" I said

"Oh, sorry, you go first" He apologised  
"No, you first, please" I countered. He took a deep breath

"Okay, then first let me say how sorry I am, Maggie, I didn’t mean to jump on you like that".

"Yeah, no, of course, we were in a tight spot. People feel embarrassed when they catch someone else making out, so it made sense."

"I just don’t want you to think any-"

"No, no, of course. I mean, why would you want to kiss me, otherwise? It’s not like I’m your type. Or anybody’s for that matter." I said, turning away from him.

"What? Why would you say that?!" He asked, incredulous.

"I mean, have you seen yourself? Why would you be wasting your time with someone like me?" I answered, not meeting his eyes.

"Someone like you? Mags, you have no idea, don't you?" His hands went to his hair, pulling it in all directions.

I braced myself to protect my heart from breaking, but just at that instant, JJ and Hotch opened the door to the room. Now I’ll never find out what it was that _I had no idea about._ Probably he was going to say that he didn’t want to ruin our friendship by rejecting me, but that he didn’t have any feelings for me in the way that I did.

_Why did he kiss me deeply in the first place, then?_ He could have easily just hugged me and pretended to be kissing me, but he had to go and do it for real. _Gods_ , I’m so confused. I need to get out of here, I can’t face him. And I definitely can’t face JJ or Hotch, but I have no other choice.

"Mags, Spence, what happened?" JJ asked.

"Nothing" We said at once. _NOW WE ARE IN SYNCH._

"Maggie, is that a hickey on your neck?" Hotch asked.

_You have got to be kidding me. SPENCER REID GAVE ME A HICKEY?! What have I done to deserve this!?_

"No! It must be a mosquito bite" I said, covering the sore spot on my neck.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Spencer trying to wipe the lipstick from his face and neck with a handkerchief he drew from his pocket.

"Right, well Garcia found our unsub." JJ said, still not convinced. "Her name is Selena Abbott. 28 years old. She was left at the altar by a Chance Summers two weeks ago".

"That was clearly the stressor" Spencer pointed.

"Have we asked Garcia to hack into the CCTV cameras on the corridor so we can see if she comes to the room?" I asked.

"Yeah, she told me she’ll tell us as soon as she enters the floor." Hotch said.

We all went silent, pacing around the room, waiting for Penelope’s signal. After a minute or so, I had the courage to look at Spencer, only to find him already looking at me, a question in his eyes. I knew he wanted to keep talking about whatever the hell just happened 5 minutes ago, but I couldn’t face him just yet. See, the truth is, having a crush, being infatuated with someone is fun, it’s exciting. All the butterflies, all the _what ifs_ and the _maybes_ and the _omg is he looking at me?_ They add years to one’s life. The way it makes you completely stupid over someone? It keeps you _alive_. But as soon as you expose your feelings and they’re unrequited, that’s just like having a sugar crash and fall too fast. And I wanted to hang on to that _what if_ for a little bit longer.

So, what did I do? I ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Like the coward that I am.

**-Spencer-** ****

_Why would I be wasting my time with her?_ Does she not know the effect she has on me? How could she possibly not know? In any case, as soon as I saw her go to the bathroom I knew she didn’t want to talk. Not yet at least.

"Hey, Spence, are you sure everything is okay? You look like you’re somewhere else" JJ said.

"Why would I be? We almost have our unsub, everything is fine." I was, in fact, not fine.

"Guys, our girl is leaving the elevators on your floor. She’s on her way to you" Garcia said through our earpieces. Just then Maggie left the bathroom in a haste and went straight to the door, a determined look on her face. She stopped there, looking through the peephole.

"Garcia, do you see her? Where is she?" She said to her mic.

"She just opened the door. She’s carrying a gun" Garcia said to everyone.

I saw Maggie react to that information. She put her hand in her right-hand pocket, and got her gun out from the garter under the dress. Now, that should have been terrifying, and hugely intimidating… but somehow I just found her incredibly sexy. She then grabbed the doorknob and made her way towards the wedding suite, JJ, Hotch and I following right behind her.

By the time I entered the room, Maggie’s gun was pointed at the unsub, just as she was pointing _her_ gun to the groom. 

"It’s over, Selena, we’re the FBI. Now, put the gun down."


	9. Saudade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saudade – Saudade is an untranslatable Portuguese term that describes a solemn and melancholic feeling of longing.

**-You-**

After letting Selena go with the local police department and calming a very alarmed wedding couple, I went to reunite with the team at the lobby of our hotel. Morgan was the first one who saw me.

"Damn, Pretty Boy, that’s some hickey Robinson has on her neck. I know Hotch told you you had to be believable, but you didn’t have to take it so seriously." He belted like a buffoon.

"Fuck you, Morgan." I was _not_ in the mood for his antics.

"Hey, pretty girl, something wrong?!" His smug face was gone as soon as he looked into my eyes. I felt tears burning and threatening to spill any minute.

"I’m fine, I just really need a shower and my bed." I hissed, taking off my shoes and standing barefoot on the hotel carpet, which made my dress touch the floor.

"Well, don’t long for your bed too much, because it’s too late for flying back to Virginia, so we’re gonna stay the night in the hotel and fly first thing tomorrow" Hotch interrupted.

"Well, I don’t know about you, but after serving so many drinks at the bar, I could use a beer. Who’s in?" Prentiss said.

"I’m in" Derek said.

"I’m always in for a whiskey" Rossi said.

"Maggie, are you coming?" Spencer asked.

"Actually, I’m gonna pass. I’m exhausted and I have a couple calls to make so…" I replied, turning to leave.

"Hey" Prentiss muttered, "Do you want me to stay with you?" I almost tore down my walls and let myself cry. But I had made it thus far, I had to keep it together a bit longer.

"No, you go ahead. I think I could use some time alone. Thank you, though" I mumbled, my voice breaking a little. I started running towards the lifts before anyone could see me crying.

As soon as I got to the hotel room I hurried to strip down from the godforsaken Dress of Death and walked into the shower, turning the water on the hottest setting. Then, and only then, I allowed myself to let it go and cry.

When I thought I had no tears left to cry, or the hot water ran out, whichever came first, I dragged myself out of the shower. I got into some pajamas and then crawled into bed. I put my headphones on and cried myself to sleep.

The music was so loud I didn’t hear someone gently knocking on my door.

**-Spencer-**

I don’t know why I decided to go for drinks with everyone. Every fiber of my being wanted to go after Maggie. I tried to follow her, but Emily stopped me, saying that "if she wants to be alone, we need to leave her". And by _we_ she meant _me._ So Morgan and JJ dragged me to the bar with everyone else, and pretty much got me drunk.

"Reid, is it true that you and Maggie made out in the corridor and you gave her a hickey?" Morgan asked, a toothy grin in his face.

I quietly nodded, my vision blurring.

"Kid, but that’s great news, so why did she look so crossed earlier?" Rossi asked.

"Because I… I don’t know. I just like her so, so much." I sighed. I felt dizzy, and had to lean back and rest my head on the wall. "I have to go talk to her" I said standing up, stumbling, and using Derek’s shoulder for support.

"Woah, Casanova, I think you should go to sleep first." He said.

"I’ll drive you, you’re not in a state to take the car" Hotch offered.

When I got to the hotel, I stumbled to her room and knocked, but I heard no answer.

"Maggie? Are you there? It’s Spencer". Still nothing.

I knocked again. "Maggie? Please open the door, we need to talk".

When I didn’t receive an answer, I slid down the door and sat down, rested my head on the door and closed my eyes.

"I think I love you" I whispered before I fell asleep.

——————

"Reid. Reid. Reid!" A hand on my shoulder woke me up.

"Maggie?" I said, groggily. The lights were so bright.

"Sorry, kid, it’s Emily. What are you doing sitting in front of Maggie’s door? It’s 5 in the morning" She inquired.

"I, I sat down for a second and closed my eyes" I said, my head pounding.

"Well, we have to be in the jet in 40 minutes, so you better hurry."

**-You-**

When I finally made it to the jet, I knew that my face was blotchy, my eyes puffy, and I had a headache because all the tension from crying. That is why I decided to put on my headphones and my big chunky glasses instead of my contacts and settled in the back of the cabin so I wouldn’t be disturbed.

I put Metallica on at maximum volume, closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but tears kept involuntarily falling from my eyes.

**_WhatsApp Group «Beers and peers»_ ** ****

📱  **_JJ: Guys, why does Maggie look like she spent the night crying?_ **

📱  **Emily: And why did I find Spencer sleeping in front of her door this morning?**

📱  Penelope: What?! Why do I always miss these things? What happened to my OTP?!

📱 Morgan: I don’t know exactly, but Reid and Robinson had to distract the unsub yesterday and we think they made out.

📱  **_JJ: And now Reid has been reading the same page for the past 3 minutes and Maggie won’t talk to anyone._ **

📱  **Emily: well, I know for sure Maggie has the hots for Spencer**

📱 Morgan: And Pretty Boy is crushing hard on Pretty Girl.

📱  Penelope: Well, then we HAVE TO DO SOMETHING.  ****

**_Penelope Garcia changed the name of the Group to_ *Lovenerds unite***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not a long chapter, but I'm back to my normal life tomorrow so the updates should come in the form of longer chapters. I love you all so much! Thanks for all the kudos and comments <3


	10. Tampó

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tampó – In Filipino culture, tampó is when a person withdraws his or her affection or cheerfulness towards someone who has hurt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it's not very long, but the story was asking me for a tiny bit more angst. see you soon!

**-Spencer-** ****

It’s been two weeks since the wedding fiasco and I still don’t know where I stand when it comes to Maggie. She seemed perfectly fine after one day away from the team… but not with me. She kept ignoring me and pretending I wasn’t in the room with her. Even Hotch told her off a couple times for it. It calmed down a bit after that, but all the trust and closeness was gone. She was Cold with me, distant.

We were called to New York again, after the NYPD received the videos of multiple execution-style murders on the Subway. It was like New York brought all the bad feelings back with it and Maggie just kept barking at me for no reason. First I brought into the jet a donut that was _too smelly_ apparently, even though it was only choc-frosted with sprinkles.Iit’s the same thing I have almost every morning for breakfast and she’s never complained to me once. The second time it was when she tripped on my blanket while I was asleep. She seemed to consider it an attack on my behalf, and told me so. It continued on while we were investigating the case.

As soon as we found out we were dealing with home-grown terrorism we had to divide to reach every single other agency in the Island before we had the first attack and the second wave. We all decided the next steps.

"I’ll go reach Homeland Security" Morgan said.

"I’ll come with you" Maggie offered.

"I’m going to the hospital to check on Cooper and brief detective Burness." Prentiss followed.

"JJ and I will go warn Portuary State police." I finished.

"Yeah, you better go and show someone else how much of a genius you are" She mumbled, rolling her eyes.

_Okay, that’s it. This has to stop._ "Agent, can I talk to you in private?" I whispered in her ear. She looked at me and frowned, probably at me calling her 'agent' but then she gave me a small nod. I took her to the nearest conference room I could find and closed the door behind us.

I turned to face her and said:"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Oooh, look at that, the doctor knows how to use the word 'fuck'" She said, mocking me.

"Maggie, stop. What’s the matter with you?" I said, concerned.

"Nothing. What’s the matter with you?" She asked.

"You’re the one that’s been incredibly snappy and, dare I say, _mean_ since we left New York two weeks ago."

"I haven’t been anything to you. You’re too sensitive."

"Then why haven’t you said anything to me that wasn’t directly involved in a case since then?"

"Well, I guess I just… had nothing to say to you" 

"That had never been an issue before" I said, quietly.

"Before what?" She said, defensive. _She’s stalling for an answer._

"Before _before"_

"Before when!?" She pushed

"Before we kissed at the wedding!" I raised my arms in disbelief. _Why is she being so difficult?!_

She looked at me tiredly. She’s also been wearing her chunky glasses way more than her contacts lately.

"Well you made it abundantly clear that it didn’t mean anything."

"I never said anything like that. What if, what it… it meant something to me?" I braved.

"What are you going to do about it?" She said, provoking me, looking at me and challenging me to do something. I remained rooted on the spot. At some point she turned around and reached for the doorknob.

"That’s what I thought." She mumbles, looking to no one in particular.

"Mags, don’t be a coward, let’s talk about this" I blurted, without really thinking what I was saying.

" _Let’s talk about this?!_ I just asked you to do something about it and you’re asking _me_ to talk. Who’s the coward here, Spencer? I’m sick of this" She left and slammed the door behind her, leaving me alone and exasperated.

**-You-**

_Why the Hell does he have to put me in such a position right before an assignment like that? Can’t he just buy me dinner? I have to get out of here._ After I slammed the door I walked past Derek and the others, but only looked at him as I past and said «I’ll be in the car» and made a run for the lifts.

I sat in the passenger seat and fiddled with my bulletproof vest, trying to ease the nerves the conversation with Spencer left in me. I could have told him, but it wasn’t the time or the place. He really couldn’t have had worse timing, seriously.

"Hey, sis, what the hell was that about? What did the genius do?" Derek said, even though I hadn’t heard him open the door.

"Is everyone else already in their cars?" I ask back.

"Pretty Girl, don’t deflect, okay? I know something happened." He put his hand on top of mine to stop me from fiddling with the vest. The contact of his hand on mine seemed to disarm me completely, and instead I was left incredibly exhausted. I slid down my seat, too tired to keep it in me any longer. I took a deep breath and said,

"Nothing, honestly. I’m just having a hard time dealing with heartbreak, that’s all." I sighed, closing my eyes and resting my head on the seat of the car, just as Derek started driving towards the building of Homeland Security.

"Reid broke your heart? Well if that’s the case I don’t care that he’s my little bro, Imma kick his ass" He said, which made me smile. I never had any siblings, so I didn’t know what it felt to have a protector like him on my side, even if I wasn’t exactly on the right about this.

"It’s really not his fault if he doesn’t share my feelings. He can’t control who he falls or doesn’t fall in love with." I said, looking out the window.

"Maggie, I know Reid, okay? You should see how he looks at you, sis. The way he talks about you? I don’t think you realise".

"I don’t know, D, I’ve given him a couple of opportunities to tell me and he hasn’t…"

"Well, we all know that Reid is Reid. But trust me on this, I’ve known the guy for 5 years. After this case, go for a walk or coffee with him, just talk"

We had made it halfway to the Homeland Security building when Derek’s phone rang.

"What’s up, Baby Girl?" He asked Garcia

"Derek, is that you? Are you and Maggie okay?" She says, clearly shaken.

"Yeah, still on route to Homeland" I said.

"Oh thank goodness! The- there was a bomb. Ten minutes ago there was an explosion within a five mile radius from our building. The reports are saying it was a Black SUV, so I’m trying to contact the rest of the team but you’re the only ones I’ve been able to contact so far."

"Reid" I whisper before I realise it. Apparently it was loud enough for Garcia to pick up. 

"Spencer is fine, baby Mags. As far as I know he’s still at the station. JJ left with Will to the hotel, so Spencer stayed to hold the fort just in case. He should be a couple floors up" I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

"Okay, Garcia, keep us on the line while you try to contact the rest of the team" Morgan said.

After a few tries, we managed to contact Emily, who told us it was actually Hotch’s SUV that was blown up, and that he and Agent Joyner were on their way to Santa Barbara’s Hospital. Just as Garcia was adding Reid to the call, our end disconnected. I looked at Derek.

"What do we do know?" I said, worry in my voice. 

"We stick to the plan" He said, determined. He changed lanes to turn around in the opposite direction, to make our way to Hotch’s hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding" is a cliché that I had always wanted to use. Humor me. <3


	11. Retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retrouvailles – This French word means ‘refindings’, referring to the reunion you would have with someone you care deeply for but haven’t seen in a long time.

**-Spencer-** ****

As soon as everyone left in separate cars and in different directions a heavy feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. Which is why, as soon as I heard there were breaking news on the television set in the station, I knew something was terribly wrong. I tried calling everyone on the team but I had no signal. I paced up and down the room trying to contact them, but to know avail. I tried the landline on the station, which seemed to work but the cellphone signal must be down as well. That’s when I called Garcia, she was still on landline two floors down.

"This is PG, ask and you shall receive" She said, cheerfully as always, when she picked up.

"Hey Garcia, have you heard anything from anyone in the team?" I breathed out.

"No, nothing, but they only just left. Why, is there anything wrong?" Worry seeping through her voice.

"There’s been an explosion, they say it was a black SUV and I can’t contact Maggie or anybody. Can you try?"

"Oh my God, my babies. Yeah, of course, Reid I’ll keep trying and keep you posted"

After a bit more pacing back and forth, Garcia called back saying she managed to contact Hotch for a second, who told him it was his SUV that exploded and that he was in an ambulance with Joyner, on their way to Santa Barbara’s Hospital. She tried to put me through with Maggie, Derek and Emily, but the signal went down. I panicked and went down to Garcia’s floor. I didn’t ever bother taking the elevators, or knocking on her office door. Instead I bursted in with so much force I felt like Morgan kicking them down.

"Calm down, Morgan, no need to kick the door down." Garcia bantered.

"No time for jokes, Penelope. Why did the line go down? We were on landline!" I said, stressed out.

"I don’t know, the line is probably too crowded. But don’t worry, I got eyes on your girl and my boy, they’re on their way to the hospital where Hotch is going. So is Emily. Still nothing from Rossi, though" She said, showing me a screen with traffic cameras and different SUVs which I assumed where our team’s.

"Okay, I’m going to the hospital, I can be there in 10 minutes." I announced, checking my watch, but then I registered her face and added, "And Maggie is _not_ my girl" I slammed the door behind me.

————

I ran into the hospital ER like a crazy person, shouting Hotch’s name, until Prentiss appeared from a corner. I strotted to where she was. I had never been happier to see her.

"Are you okay? Is everyone else here?" I said as soon as I reached her.

"No, just me. Joyner are in surgery and Hotch is getting checked by a doctor. Good news is, I was able to call Rossi for a second and he’s also coming over here"

"That’s good, at least the signal seems to be back. Do we know if Hotch’s and Joyner’s injuries are serious?" I wondered.

"Hotch was bleeding from his right ear, and Joyner lost a lot of blood. That’s all I got." Emily says gravely.

We fall into a worried silence, skulking around the room and checking our phones, waiting for the signal to come back, but without success.

"Why would the unsubs target a single SUV, if what they’re looking for is to cause maximum damage?" I asked, more to myself than to anyone else.

"Spencer?!" _Maggie._ I almost snapped my neck turning my head in the direction of her voice. I saw her entering the hospital lobby, bulletproof vest on, full of concern. «Maggie!» I cried. I emerged from the waiting room just as she started moving towards me. When we locked eyes she started running in my direction. I opened my arms and she jumped right into them, wrapping her arms and legs around me, just how she did that night in her apartment, many moons ago. Relief washed down on me, and I realised I had been holding my breath. I separated my face from the crook of her neck, but didn’t bring her down. Our faces were only a breath away.

"I’m so glad you’re okay–

"For a moment I thought I lost you–

"Huh, you must have been so relieved" she chuckled. My face hardened.

"Don’t joke with that, Mags."

"Well, I have been a dick to you, so it wouldn’t surprise me if you thought that." She admitted, looking pointedly at my tie, and with a sad face.

"Sorry, what was that? Because I thought I heard Margaret Robinson… apologising?" I said, taunting her, fighting a smile. She rolled her eyes at me, playfully.

"I’m sorry I was an asshole" she said, playing with my tie to keep her eyes away from mine. I took her chin between my thumb and index fingers and made her look at me.

"Hey, it’s okay. I’m glad you’re safe and with me, now. You can apologise all you want when we finish the case, okay? I’ll cook, this time." I declared. She then smiled at me for the first time in weeks, and I felt like the luckiest man in the world.

——————

**-You-**

Maybe I hadn’t fucked up everything with Spencer. Maybe things could _still_ be okay. That’s what I felt looking into his amber eyes, anyway. Like everything _was_ possible.

"Hey, lovenerds! If you’re done with your reunions, we still have a case to solve!" Morgan boomed. Spence put me down on the floor again, although I protested, which made him chuckle. That in turn made me smile. Because apparently I can’t keep myself from smiling if I see him happy. We walked to where the team was standing, going over the details of what happened in the last few minutes. Rossi was also there by then, and Hotch had joined us a minute ago, still battered and bruised, but _alive_.

"I’m still wondering why I’m still alive" he was saying.

"I think the idea was to maim, not to kill" Spence offered.

"Garcia said the device was placed under Kate’s car?" I asked, looking at Hotch.

"Yeah, most likely using oxidising chemicals, that way you can fit it in a device not bigger than a cellphone." Reid explained.

"A device not bigger than a cellphone caused this? Imagine what you could do if it were the size of a fridge" Rossi said.

"Asia’s most feared bomber was a chemical engineer, he died recently, but was dubbed ‘Demolition Man’ by the media. He used…" Reid was rambling, but my brain was for once away from his voice.

If the kid that detonated Hotch’s bomb didn’t have his cellphone to contact whoever was to set off the big device in the second wave, then _why did he stay there?_

The whole city was under lockdown and the first responders knew they couldn’t approach any accident scene unless it was cleared of bombs… so why did a bloody ambulance appear out of nowhere… _with only one driver/medic?_

The answer was right there… _I could almost reach it…_

"The guy from Secret Service almost didn’t let us inside the hospital, he said it was under strict bypass" Hotch was explaining.

"But they are a hospital, they can’t deny treatment" Emily responded.

_… a device as big as a fridge…_

_… the hospital is closed…_

_… only one EMT and one driver showed up…_

_… Sam waited for the ambulance to arrive…_

_THE AMBULANCE HAS THE BOMB._

"That sick son of a bitch" I heard Morgan mumble and he started to run towards the stairs. I followed right behind him, but his legs are much longer and faster than mine, so I he left me behind quite quickly.

**-Spencer-** ****

"Secret Service put a bypass on this hospital because there’s someone big getting an operation and now I drove an ambulance with a bomb in here" Hotch realises. We turn to the Secret Service guards at the entrance.

"Where is the ambulance now?" Prentiss demands.

"In the basement, why?" The big bald guy says.

"There’s a bomb in it. Do you have eyes on the paramedic that was driving it?" Rossi goes.

They show us a camera with another bald, middle-eastern looking guy, walking towards the lifts with a cellphone in his hands.

"Garcia, can you jam the signal so he can’t make a phone call?" Rossi speaks to his mic.

"Yeah, but I can only keep that for about 4 minutes, which is how long the satellite takes to change positions."

"Let’s hope that that’s enough. Let’s go" Hotch orders.

"Wait, where’s Morgan?" Prentiss realises.

"And where’s Maggie?"


	12. Chutzpah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chutzpah – Is an untranslatable Yiddish word for adopting a ‘don’t-take-no-for-an-answer’ attitude where you’ll build up the guts to do something ballsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near, my fine furry readers <3

**-You-**

"Garcia, can you jam the signal so the detonator can’t set off the bomb remotely?" I ask into my earpiece.

"Yes, love, didn’t you hear it from Hotch?" I stay quiet panting as I run down the stairs. "Maggie, are you not with the team?" She demands, worried.

"No, Morgan and I came to the same conclusion a bit before they did, so I’m following him into the basement where the ambulances are" I explain, almost reaching the lowest sublevel, marked with a P for Parking.

"Well, first of all, that’s stupid, and second of all, you both need to wait for backup." She reprimands.

"There’s no time for backup, sweetie, can’t afford it!" I shout, making it to the door. "Get a-jammin!"

The first thing I see when I enter the parking lot is that the ambulance is still there. The second thing is my friend fighting the bomber. We’re running out of time, I need to do something. _Think, Maggie, think._ I need to cause a distraction so Morgan can drive this bloody ambulance far away just in case I can’t make it to the detonation device. _That should be easy._

I point my gun at the ceiling and shoot. "FBI!"

The bomber and Morgan stop to look at me long enough for me mouth "go" to Morgan. Thankfully he gets the message and starts running towards the ambulance. I need to buy him more time to jump-start the car.

"Garcia, I need you to kill the lights when I say, okay?" I whispered into my vest. It needed to be like clock-work. I would only have one chance at surprising him, and it had to be perfect.

"Why?"

"Garcia, just do as I say. Just trust me. 3, 2, 1… now!»

The lights turned off and I ran for it. I ran towards the bomber and placated him just as Garcia turn them back on. It kind of worked: Morgan was running away on the ambulance, and the bomber had let go of the cellphone he was going to use to detonate the bomb. However, I was now trying to scramble myself out of this guy’s grasp, while keeping my gun in my hand and reaching for the detonator. So it didn’t go as smoothly as I imagined in my head.

After a few punches and knees to his stomach, I managed to get out of his grasp long enough to try and run for the phone. _Just two more steps_ , but then I heard a gunshot and I lost balance and fell to the floor. _That bastard just shot me_. I let out a strangled cry, and I said every curse word in every language I know to try and sustain the pain I was feeling in my leg. I turned and held the gun that had been pointing at him up with more determination. I kept my aim at him while I stumbled to the floor and started to drag myself toward the remote detonator, leaving a trail of blood behind me. As soon as I reached it, I opened my mic again to a very panicky Garcia.

"Penny, I know you’re with Morgan right now, but, if I have the detonator can I deactivate the bomb from afar?" I demanded, trying not to think about pain.

"I’m afraid you can’t sweetie, but he can’t detonate it either, which is the good news" She replies. I let out a sigh, _well that’s something,_ I thought. I rested my back against the nearest wall, never leaving the bomber out of my sight.

I think I started hearing voices and noises coming from down the stairs. _A buenas horas mangas verdes_ , I think, in Spanish. I saw the silhouette of who looked like Rossi with Hotch right behind him.

"Maggie, are you okay?" They both shout.

"Yes! I’m fine, just cuff him! He’s the bomber! I have the detonation device but you need to cuff him or he will kill himself!"I winced from the pain because I just moved my leg a millimetre to much.

When I saw them handcuffing the bomber I lowered my gun and allowed myself to relax a bit. _God I’m so tired, I’ll just close my eyes a second-_

**-Spencer-**

_I only just got Maggie 10 minutes ago and now she’s gone again?_

"Garcia, do you see Derek or Maggie in the stairs going to the basement or the parking lot?" I asked in my earpiece.

"Maggie just contacted me, Derek is already in the parking lot and she’s almost there as well"

We started running down the stairs trying to make it in time, when I heard a shot being fired. _No, no, no, no, no. NO. This can’t be._ I sped up my pace and made it to the door by the time Hotch and Rossi were already inside. When I see that Rossi and Hotch are already taking care of the unsub, I look frantically around the area to try and spot Maggie. When I do my heart stops: she’s laying against a wall, a trail of blood before her and unconscious.

Not fully unconscious, but with her eyes closed. I run toward her and try to shake her awake.

"We need a medic! An Agent is down!!!" I shout into my mic. Two minutes later the team of medics shows up to check on Maggie, but they say they will need to take her in to stop the bleeding.

"Maggie. Maggie, can you hear me?" I said, holding her hand. She looked at me for a second and asked "Are you okay?"

 _SHE asks if I’M okay? "_ You ask if I’m okay? Are you out of your mind?!" I cry, full-on panicking, tears streaming down my face. 

"Well, maybe a bit out of my mind, yes." She croaks with a small smile in her lips. She scrunches her face with pain as the paramedics lift her into a gurney and start rolling it towards the elevators. I follow them, never leaving her side.

"Sir, we need to get her into surgery. The bullet is still inside her thigh and she’s only gonna lose more blood if we don’t remove it fast." The paramedic said. I looked into her eyes. I’m not done yet, I need to speak to her.

"Can I have a minute with him alone, please?" Maggie croaks.

"You have two minutes, I’ll go get the operations room ready" The paramedic gives-in. Once she’s gone, Maggie tries to incorporate a bit so she’s near me.

"Mags, what you just did was stupid and crazy and reckless. In fact, you are crazy. What the hell were you thinking?!" I started. Her face hardened for a second, and she pursed her lips before exploding.

"What was I thinking? Spencer, I was thinking of you! I’m always thinking of you. Am I crazy? Probably, definitely crazy about you"

That renders me speechless. I just stay there, staring. Is she serious? Does she really mean that?

"Shit, Spence, haven’t you noticed? You’re such a genius and yet things like this go over your head like it’s background noise." She continued.

"Maggie…I" I try to find the right words to tell her everything that I feel, but she interrupts me again.

"I know, Spencer, I know you don’t feel the same for me-

"Mags, listen, I…"

"It’s okay, you don’t have to lay me down easy, I’ll get used to it, heartbreak is a friend of-

Thankfully she doesn’t finish her sentence, because I put my lips on hers and kiss her. _Finally she shuts up._ I cut the kiss short, however, because I still have things to say. She opens her big big brown eyes. Her mouth has the shape of an ‘o’. All her face is full of surprise.

"Can I speak now?" I asked her. She nods, closing her mouth.

"Margaret Robinson, I’m glad you told me, because I’m crazy about you too. I’ve been trying to tell you for a while now, but I was a bit of a coward and never got the words out until now." I admit, blushing hard. 

"You’re crazy about me too" She repeats. "So… you, you like me? Like-like me?" She’s just poured my heart to me, I said I share her feelings and she’s still insecure? _This woman._

"I like-like you." I say, a big smile on my face. "Now, please can I send you to surgery so you can get better? And I can ask you out properly?" I plead.

"Just one more thing" She smiled mischievously, and then she yanks me down from my tie and brings my face to hers again to kiss me, long and hard. Again, that kiss is too short, because the nurse comes to tell us our time is up and that she’s taking Maggie to get the bullet removed.

I stay where I was, watching her go. Then I hear she’s still mumbling something.

"Okay, okay, Dr. Reid likes me. Doctor Spencer Reid said is crazy about me! Wohooo!" I hear her shout suddenly and then "Ouch!" She just stretched her arms too much and the punches she received in her ribs must be hurting her. I chuckle.

_God, I love her so much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is a reckless idiot, and Spencer loves her. Also. the tie yank ^.^


	13. Forelsket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forelsket (Norwegian) – The euphoria you experience when you are first falling in love.

**-You-** ****

The beeping sounds around me start to wake me up gently, along with the smell of sugar and something clean. I rub my eyes trying to absorb my surroundings, and realise that I’m still at the hospital. New York can be seen from the windows.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Says a voice to my left. I turn my head to see Spencer perched on a hospital chair, his long legs stretched on another. He has a big book in one hand, it looks like a copy of my favourite book, and a cup of jello on the other.

"Hey, that’s _my_ jello!" I protest.

"Well, you were asleep… and jello is my favourite" He pouts, making me roll my eyes.

"You’re lucky you’re handsome…" He chokes on a bit of jello and blushes. "And that I prefer chocolate pudding" I finish, biting a smile. We stare at each other for a second in silence. I decide to break the ice first. I reach for his hand and intertwine my fingers with his.

"Is…this okay?" I say, my voice croaky after sleeping for so long. I relax a bit when he nods and swallows. Watching Spencer’s Adam’s apple bob up and down is a whole fucking perfomance on it’s own. _Sexiest neck in the history of necks._ I shake away those thoughts, since it’s not the time or place.

"Spencer? I think we should address what happened before I went to surgery" I attempt.

"Yeah, we should, shouldn’t we? So…" He starts.

"We kissed" I finish his sentence, biting my lip and looking into his eyes.

"I mean, it had happened before… more than kissing, actually. You seemed to rather enjoy it." He says, matter-of-factly.

"Cocky bastard" I say, looking at the ceiling and closing my eyes. Although I don't put much bite in my voice. I look at him again and his smile now opens his face and he looks so beautiful I just _can’t_. "And you said you like-like me and that you’d want to take me out, if I remember correctly." I venture studying the floor tiles.

"That I did… I was hoping to cook dinner for you sometime, if that’s okay? I make a mean pasta salad" That makes me laugh out loud, which sends a shot of pain through my ribs and I flinch. _We’ll take that easy, then._

"Reid, that’s not even cooking!" I exclaim between carefully calculated laughs. He laughs along.

"Just you wait and see" he concludes.

"Well, in that case, I’ll have to sit down and tell all my fictional boyfriends that I’m taken. They’re not gonna take it well" I say, pouting.

"Fictional boyfriends?" He says, looking confused. I start counting with my fingers as I make a list for him.

"Well, first we have Mister Darcy, then followed by Peeta Mellark, Channing Tatum, and that’s just off the top of my head… the list is slightly longer" I say, shrugging. "I don’t know how they’ll react when I tell them I have my very own, very real boyfriend."

"Huh, so we kiss twice and you assume that I’m your boyfriend" He says, squinting his eyes and twitching his nose.

"Well, we did do a bit more than kiss and I did enjoy it" I go, quoting his words from a moment ago.

"Then as your boyfriend I’m allowed to do… this» He stands and comes to bend his body over mine to place a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah, but Morgan is also allowed to do that, and he’s definitely not my boyfriend" I admit.

"Hmm… okay, so how about… this" He kisses the tip of my nose.

"Yeah, I think you're starting to get the hang of it" I smile at him.

"Oh, I think I know now… and of course I can do this if I’m your boyfriend" He grabs both sides of my face, licks his lips briefly and kisses me gently on the mouth. This. This is the first kiss we share where we allow ourselves to just feel and enjoy the moment. Spencer’s lips are full and soft. I bring my hands to his hair, and _boy had I missed being near him._

**_WhatsApp group *Lovenerds unite*_ **

📱 Penelope: [photo attached] DON’T PANIC, BUT I JUST SAW THE LOVENERDS KISSING

📱Morgan: Baby girl, don’t you think that this is borderline stalking them?

📱 Penelope: Rude!!! I care about them!!! And I thought u did too!

📱 **_JJ: And we do, Garcia. But this is private. Let them tell us when they feel it's right. Btw, what’s your ETA? I’ll be there in 10, just parking the car._ **

📱 **Emily: I’ll be there in 5, just taking the elevator.**

📱Morgan: I’ll still be about 15 minutes, waiting on Rossi and Hotch.

**_Penelope has changed the Group name to *Lovebirds uniteD*_ **

**-You-** ****

Please someone stop the time. I never want to stop kissing Spencer Reid. Like _never_.

But, since we have established that the universe hates me, a knock on the door makes us stop and break the kiss. Spencer rests his forehead on mine for a moment before going back to sit on his chair to my left. 

"Come in!" I say, slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"Don’t sound so thrilled to see us, please, we’re only your friends" Emily says, sarcastically, as she enters the room accompanied by Garcia, JJ, and the boys. They’re carrying a bouquet of flowers and a pile of books. _My chosen family._ I’d give my life to protect them, no doubt about that.

"Sorry. I really _am_ glad to see you, thank you for coming". I admit. Everyone comes in for a hug, which hurts my ribs but it's nice, worth the pain. Last in line, I reach for Penny’s hand, and she grabs it but then leans in to hug me one more time. 

"You okay? Sorry I scared you… yesterday?" I say, checking the time. Everyone nods, confirming that I had been out most of the night.

"Well, I’m glad you’re okay. Although I’m still mad at both of you", she says, looking between Morgan and me, "What you both did was extremely reckless and stupid".

"So I’ve been told." I say, looking at Reid.

"Multiple times" he chimes. I squint my eyes at him.

"Hey, Pen, for what is worth, I’m very sorry I made you worry. But! why aren’t we yelling at Morgan too? He drove a bloody explosive-rigged ambulance around New York City!!" I say, in an attempt to defend myself.

"Well, with Morgan we are kinda used to it by now. You’re newer…" JJ explains

"And younger" Spencer chimes again.

"Babe, you’re so not helping" I say, slipping my fingers into his. We look at each other and laugh.

"Hallelujah!!" Rossi says, clasping his hands. He’s watching us from the door. "I thought I’d grow old watching you be stupid around each other." He announces.

"Dave, it’s good you’re here, we need to talk" I start, going all serious "I’m sorry, but I have to refuse your offer to become Wife Number Four. As of today I’m afraid I am spoken for" I joke, and then everyone laughs at Rossi’s exaggerated sad face.

"Reid, Robinson, we’ll talk about this new development when your bedrest has been lifted and you can come back to work" Hotch says, watching quietly next to Rossi.

"Yes, Sir" Reid and I promise in unison. We then fall into comfortable conversation while they catch me up on the rest of the bomber case, and they tell me that agent Joyner died on the hospital table. Everyone goes quiet after that.

"Would you like me to bring you some coffee?" JJ says carefully. 

"Can you ask if they have hot cocoa? I think coffee will make me too jittery, at the moment." I suggest.

"Sure, you got it. Anyone want to come?" Everyone joins her, except from Morgan and Reid. Morgan comes to the other side of my bed, and sits down on the chair to my right where Penny was a moment ago.

"Hey, so I’ve been told many times by Garcia how I have you to thank for the ambulance not blowing up into smithereens." He murmurs.

"Oh, that's a big SAT word, Derek Morgan." I joke "Don't worry, Morgan, I was just doing my job, honestly." I tell him.

"Well, in or off duty, you saved my life, Maggie, so thank you" He declares, looking intensely into my eyes. He wrapps both his hands around mine. I give them a quick squeeze before answering.

"Always, bro. Whatever you need. Also, I’ll be thinking of a way you can return the favor. I did take a bullet for you, after all." He chuckles.

"Well, I don’t think anyone has told you yet, but Morgan kind of did return the favour" Spencer reveals "During the operation you needed a blood transfusion, and Derek volunteered to give you his blood"

I sit up and raise my brows in astonishment. "When were you gonna tell me that your DNA is flowing around my veins?"

Derek smiles in disbelief. "I wasn’t planning to, to be honest. It’s not a big deal."

"It’s not a b…DEREK! We share the same blood now, we’re family. We share DNA…" I say, but Spencer interrupts.

"I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works. See, studies have shown that donor DNA in blood transfusion recipients persists for a number of days, sometimes longer, but its presence is unlikely to alter genetic tests significantly, and it’s definitely not permanent" Spencer interrupts.

"Shhh, baby shut up. We’re family, Derek, we share the same blood, now. It’s too late for you, you can't take it back now." I say, reaching to Morgan for a hug.

While in his arms, Morgan whispers in my ear "Why do you let him finish his rambles?".

"He’s my boyfriend now, bro. If I want to keep the perks of this job, I need to listen to this in exchange" I feel his chuckle on my chest. When he lets go, I let Spencer rearrange my pillows and lay back in bed.

"Alright, so lemme get this straight." Derek says "If you two are together now, that means I can finally truly call you Lovenerds! I called it first! I knew you would eventually end up together!" he says, with a big goofy smile on his face.

I punch his shoulder with a bit more force than I intended, and even if my ribs hurt, it’s still worth it to see my brother’s reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near! I don't know what I'll do with my life when this ends!


	14. Eudaimonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eudaimonia (Ancient Greek): often translated as ‘happiness’, it really means the deepest kind of fulfilment, often comprising a flourishing work and love life.

**-Spencer-**

We stayed in New York for two days after we wrapped up the case, and by the end of the second, Hotch decided it was enough. He didn’t want to make the team stay and use up more funds from the bureau. Maggie was fine and she was going to be cleared to go home in a couple days anyway, so she could stay on her own and then just take a train or fly commercial back to DC without any problems. I didn’t want to leave her alone, but she assured me that she’d be okay, and that I should go too, just in case the team needed me.

I decided to go by the hospital before heading for the jet to say goodbye and to check one last time that she didn’t want me to stay with her. I thought I’d find her in bed and asleep, since it was only 6 in the morning. What I found was, however, a very different sight.

"Maggie, baby, my love, what do you think you’re doing?" I said as soon as I saw her.

My girlfriend was, in fact, not in her room, in bed where she was meant to stay for another two days… instead, she was standing by the reception desk, using crutches to stand and her things all packed in a bag at her feet. She had managed to put on some sweatpants and shoes, probably on her own, being the stubborn woman she is. She cowered at the sound of my voice, and even though I couldn’t see her face, I knew it was because she had been caught red-handed. She turned around, jumping on her good leg.

"My love! How come you’re not in the jet already?" She exclaimed, feigning innocence.

"I wanted to come by and say goodbye to you… what are you doing?" I ask, knowing the answer full well. She squares her shoulders and stands straight (as much as the crutches allow her)

"Well, I decided it was time to go home and I wanted to go home with you guys. So I’m coming."

**-You-**

Yeah, so there’s no fucking way in hell that I’m staying in New York by myself in a bloody hospital room like some old woman who has no family or home to go to. Nope. Which is why I manage to convince both my doctor and Spencer to let me get the voluntary release from hospital and take me to the jet to fly home with him.

While we’re on the car, Spencer driving for a change, Hotch calls him to ask if he’s coming and to know where he is. The phone is on speaker, so I can hear the whole conversation, and just as Spencer is about to answer, I mouth "Don’t tell him I’m coming", gesturing like I’m zipping my mouth shut.

"Sorry, Hotch, I’m- I’m on my way. I wanted to go to the hospital to say goodbye to Maggie" Spencer says, hiding a smile.

"Alright, I understand, just get here ASAP" Hotch concludes before hanging up.

While Spencer’s eyes are on the road, driving like a grandad under the speed limit, I take that opportunity to watch his face without fear of being disturbed. His jaw is clenched from the concentration, his hair is unruly like always, but it’s starting to get too long for my personal preference. Not that I’d ever say anything. His hair, his choice, I’m just happy to play with it whenever I can. I watch his forearms, finally getting a bit of color now that the weather is warmer and the sun is stronger.

"You know, in the end you will have to take a picture because this is getting creepy, you watching me like this" Spencer says, never tearing his eyes from the road. A small smile plays in his lips, giving him the cutest dimples.

"If you insist…" I rummage inside my bag and reach for my Polaroid camera. It’s an old one that my dad bought my mum when I was little. After I took some photography classes in high school they let me toy around with it and since then I always carry it with me. I point the camera at him and say "Hey, handsome" he looks at me and then back at the road, but this time with my favourite smile in his lips. I shoot.

——————

We finally make it to the hangar where the jet is waiting for us. I struggle up the stairs, but manage to get up them without much help from Reid. He’s in front of me and he’s carrying both our bags. Right before I cross the curtains to go inside the cabin I hear Emily ask him "Isn’t that Maggie’s bag?"

"Well, you see, I’d rather not see New York at all than to see it from a hospital window, so I decided it was time to go home as well" I say, popping my head out the curtain. Everyone seems happy to see me, even Hotch, although seeing his stern face I’m not so sure.

"You’re not cleared by a doctor to fly" He says, serious as always.

"I am! I was cleared by two doctors, in fact." I say, proudly.

"Reid doesn’t count, he’s not the right kind of doctor, Mags" JJ points out, smiling.

"Well, but my actual doctor said I could go home if I did a two-week bed rest, and with the condition of going to DC to get my stitches removed in a week." I counter, showing Hotch my papers from the hospital.

Morgan helps me inside the cabin so I can seat in the nearest sofa so I positioning me sideways so I can rest my leg on properly, even if it’s a bit wonky.

"Okay, but you will do no field work until you’re completely healed. You hear me? Or I’ll make Morgan stay with you and keep him away from the field." I open my mouth to protest, but he doesn’t let me. "I’m a profiler too, Robinson, I know that if I threaten you or Reid without field work it’ll be like a treat, so I know better." I cross my arms and pout like a little girl, which sends everyone laughing.

"Can I at least help Garcia from home with my laptop? I promise I'll do it from bed" I plead, clasping my hands in front of me like I'm praying. 

"We'll see" Hotch gives me a side look. 

After everyone has settled down for the flight, Reid comes to sit next to me, and puts my legs on his lap. I wiggle closer to him, just as I move his arm so I can snuggle to him. He puts this arm around my shoulders and I lay my head in the space between his shoulder and his chest and wrap one of my arms around his waist, my hand resting against his stomach.

"Hey" he says, kissing my forehead. I look up at him. "I am very happy you’re here" he whispers.

"I’m happy to be here as well" I rest my head again, and then notice Spencer’s fingers reaching for my ponytail. "May I?" He asks, hesitating. I nod and close my eyes. I feel his fingers undoing my hair tie, and I feel how they brush my hair free from it and let it fall down my shoulders. He then keeps running his long fingers on my hair, which is so relaxing I fall asleep. This is the happiest I’ve been in a long time.

—————

We needed to get back to the office to get our cars, and finish the paperwork from the case. I was glad to go, because I didn’t really want to go back to my empty apartment. When we got there, however, Hotch had other plans for me.

"Maggie, I’m gonna ask Reid to take you home. Reid, we’ll cover your paperwork, take her home and make sure she settles well. I don’t want to see either of you in the office for a couple of days. A couple of weeks in your case, agent" He finishes, pointing at me. Both Spence and I nod at the same time in agreement. I turn around to bid my goodbyes, but then something comes to mind.

"Hey, Hotch, do we all get a couple of days of after today?" I ask, testing the waters.

"Unless we have another case, they will all have two days off, yes, why?"

"Well, I was thinking… and I realised I never got to host a housewarming party at my new apartment.. and maybe it would be a good idea if you all came over for brunch the day after tomorrow? I’ll let you rest a bit first of course" I say, looking at Spence, he had dark circles under his eyes, I could tell he was in need of a good night sleep.

"Oh, that’s a great idea! I wanna see your house!" Penelope says

"And I can never say no to brunch" Prentiss chimes.

"Maggie, you’re supposed to rest" Morgan says, ever the big brother.

"Come on!! You can bring anyone you want, and JJ can bring Will, and everything. Come on! I promise I’ll behave." I push, my best innocence face on.

"Alright, I give up, do whatever you want, as long as you go home right now" Hotch concedes.

"Yes!" I rise my fist in victory mode. "Okay, I’ll text you my address! You’re only allowed to bring champagne and orange juice for mimosas or whatever you want to drink that isn’t mimosas or coffee. The rest I’ll cover!" I say, as Spencer starts to guide me to the lifts. "Have a good rest, everyone!" I shout as the doors open.

"Pretty boy, take care of my pretty girl!" Morgan bellows.

"And use protection!" Emily belts.

I’m happy the elevator doors close at that moment, because my face is as red as a tomato while I try to look anywhere but to where Spencer is standing.


	15. Epilogue: Everything there is to know about us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. It's full of softness, just like Spencer.

**-You-**

By the time we make it to the parking lot, all the awkwardness from Emily’s order was gone. I was happy to be out and getting some air, although the painkillers were starting to wear off and my thigh was starting to feel very sore, not to mention the pain of using crutches pretty much non-stop during the whole day.

"Hey, Spence, do you mind driving? I’m a bit tired." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"You say it like you have an option. You got shot 48 hours ago, remember?" He says, chuckling as he opens the door to my car.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" Spencer says when we’re about halfway to my apartment.

"Hm, something quick, please. I don’t have the energy to think and I barely had time to do the shopping before we went to New York, so my fridge is literally empty."

"Should we order pizza? If we call NAP’s Pizza now, which is the closest to your apartment by the way, I reckon we could have the pizza at the door in 17 minutes."

"Yeah, I’m down for pizza. Also, it's kinda creepy that you know my area so well." I say, reaching for my phone. "Okay, baby, your answer could make or break us: pineapple on pizza. Right or wrong?" I ask, looking at him square in the eyes.

"Fruit on pizza, who do you think I am, a psychopath?" He says, indignantly. His eyes never leaving the road. I smile widely at his response.

"Right answer, Pretty Boy. Congratulations, you are worthy." I go to poke him on the ribs, and he swerves the steering wheel but he gets us back on track fast enough.

"Maggie, what was that?! First rule of riding shotgun, do not disturb the driver!! And that includes no tickles!" He screams. That sends me into a fit of giggles and I just can’t seem to stop. Reid tries not to, but ends up laughing as well, in spite of himself. When we both calm down, I finally call the pizza place and put in the order.

After eating the pizza and drinking a bottle of wine between the two of us, we tried to watch another Avengers movie, but we kept distracting ourselves. First, Reid reached for my hand, flipped it so my palm was looking up, and started to draw circles on it with his fingers. He then traced his finger up my arm and to my shoulder, so I went to reach for his cheek, and brought him closer to me to give him a kiss. A kiss that started sweet and gentle, but quickly deepened. He brought his hand to my lower back just as I brought both of mine to his hair and neck. He then put his other hand up my thigh and that’s when I lost all control. I used my good knee to push me up and straddled him while his mouth started to wander down my neck. As soon as I leaned on my bad knee, however, I hissed in pain, but tried to keep it quiet so not to alert Spencer. But, he’s not called a genius for nothing.

"Maggie, your stitches will come off if we continue" I tried to kiss him again to keep him quiet, but he wouldn’t let me. I whined but he pulled me out of his lap in a swift move. He can be incredibly strong when he wants to.

I sat back down next to him, arms crossed and pouting. He took a look at me and snorted at the sight. "Come on, you, let’s get you to sleep." He gets up and helps me up from the couch. As he tries to turn around to go get to my crutches I stop him.

"Hey, love. Listen, uhm, so, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I mean, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but you already slept here once, right? Like, I don’t mean that to insinuate anything of the, um, sexual sort." For some reason I got all flustered and couldn’t stop stuttering. Although a couple weeks ago having Spencer in my apartment seemed like the most normal thing in the world, for some reason now it seems both too appealing and unbearable at the same time. "What I mean is,"

"I know what you mean. A I’d love to stay" He says, a soft smile on his face.

"How are you so calm about all of this?" I say, astonished at his calm and his firm grip on this situation.

"I don’t know, there might be something about you. Something inside me tells me this is one hundred percent right." He says, matter-of-factly. I look at him, in awe. Spencer _I-never-had-a-girlfriend-before_ Reid just keeps surprising me. I need to tear my eyes off him or I will jump on him, stitches be damned. I’m disturbed, ask anyone. I clear my throat before speaking again.

"Uhm, okay, well, the apartment came with a guest room but there isn’t one anymore, so your best option is the couch, now." I say, looking at anything but Reid’s face. He’s suddenly very close, so I can see his eyes narrow for a moment, confused by my statement, but he lets it go just as quickly.

"Okay, well, why don’t I go to your car and get my go-bag and come back up?" He says, stepping away and giving me space to breathe. I nod, still breathless just from the tension and the pressure of expectations.

I start getting ready for bed as much as I can, which really only means changing my top for a longer t-shirt and shorts. Then I start to grab some extra blankets and pillows form the closet so Spencer has something cozy to sleep on. However, putting the sheet on a couch when you can only lean on one leg, without falling or dying from the pain, is easier said than done. By the time Reid comes back he sees me doubled over the couch, struggling to grab the end of a pillowcase.

"Mags, stop, you’ll hurt yourself. Here, let me" he tries to take the pillow from my hands but I pull back.

"Shut up, Genius, I can do it"

"Hey, you shut up, smartass. I’m your boyfriend now, you can’t talk to me like that."

"Is that so?" I give up quite quickly when it comes to Spencer Reid. "Come on, help me to bed, please?"

"Okay, here, this will be easier." He turns around and grabs my arms from behind and wraps them around his neck and shoulders.

"You want me to ride on your back to my bedroom?" I say, giggling when I see him nod. I let him grab my bad leg and help me on his back. As we start to walk along the corridor, he passes the door to the guest bedroom, which is ajar. Apparently he sees something interesting, because he stops in his tracks.

"Hey, you said before that you _used_ to have a guest bedroom but not anymore. What happened?" He asks.

"Well, it’s kind of a long story. You see, I’ve always wanted to have my own library, kind of like Belle, from Beauty and the Beast?"

"Never watched it"

"You never...Jesus. Okay, that’s a sin that can be fixed. I’m glad you came to me for help. But yeah, as I was saying, I always wanted my personal library. And I always said that I would make it happen as soon as I first lived on my own. I didn’t think I’d have enough space in the living room, so I turned the guest room into my library." As I say this, I stretch my arms to push the door open to reveal my tiny library for Spencer. He brings us both inside.

In spite of the small size of the room, I still managed to cover it wall to wall and floor to ceiling with bookcases full to the brim with books that I’ve been carrying with me for years and over many countries. I just can't part with them, I love them too much. The only corner that’s not covered with books is the wall opposite the entrance, which has a big window.

"I usually sit by that window to read, but I haven’t found the right chair, so I just sit on the floor with some pillows and blankets for now" I tell Spencer.

"Maggie, this… this is brilliant, it’s beautiful." He says, bewildered.

"Thanks" I mutter.

"Hey, so I may have a crazy idea" He brings me down and helps me sit on one of the pillows. "Wait a here". I watch him leave the room and wander around until he finds mine, then I her him struggle to move something. A few moments later, he appears in the front door dragging my mattress behind him. Bedsheets and all. 

"Reid what are you doing with my mattress?" I manage between laughs.

"Well, I just can’t sleep in the couch after knowing you have this amazing library so near, and I also know how much you love to read, so I can’t fathom the fact that you still haven’t done it, to be honest."

He resettles everything where it belongs, and now the mattress is so crammed between the bookshelves it looks like it’s huge in comparison. Spencer helps me up, only to bring me into bed under the covers.

"Would it be okay if I slept here as well?" A blush creeps up from his neck as he asks this, suddenly realising the intimacy of the question.

I nod, slowly, as I pull the covers a bit, inviting him to slip under them next to me. He rises a finger at me, asking for one more thing, and goes tu put his pyjamas on. If you though Spencer Reid in a suit looks yummy, wait until you see him in pyjamas. His t-shirt is just a simple white one, but the bottoms are all covered in pumpkins and skulls, which is equal parts surprising and somehow totally Spencer. He switches the lights off and feels his way inside the bed.

_Jesus christ, I have a boy in my bed._ I know we’re not gonna do anything, but still. I start to roll around in bed, trying to find the best position for my leg so it doesn’t hurt. When I think i’ve found the right position, I gesture to Spencer to give me his hand. When he does, I rest it on my waist, still holding it.

"Are you okay?" Spencer whispers, scooting closer.

"Have you heard of the phenomenon known as _spooning_ , doctor?" I say, trying to control my nerves using sarcasm.

"I have, I just didn’t take you for a small spoon, that’s all" he says, snuggling my back.

"Well, I enjoy being the big spoon as well, but in this case I would just be your backpack" I feel his laugh in my back, just has he presses his chest against it.We both wiggle a bit so we are as close to each other as possible. I feel him moving my hair out of the way so he can start peppering me with kisses down my jaw and my neck.

"Goodnight, Spencer" I say, closing my eyes.

The last thing I hear before sleeps takes me in his arms is the voice of the man I love as he says

"Goodnight, my love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! That's the end!  
> Thank you so much to everyone that's been following this story so far and has made it to the end. Thank you for all your kudos and comments, they really helped me along the way.   
> I love you all so much. 
> 
> I would be lying if I said I didn't have any more ideas, so hopefully I'll silence my fears for long enough to write. 
> 
> For now, we will say goodbye to Maggie Robinson, she's already living her best life <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic that I have had the courage to post, so be kind in the comments <3  
> I'm just going on without an end in mind, but I am in desperate need to procrastinate from my real life, so hopefully I'll be updating at least twice a week.


End file.
